Una tarde de locura y un anciano descomunal
by Mizuki.Mononoke
Summary: Es una historia de comedia por que el romance no mas no se me dio, que la disfruten! acepto todos sus comentarios y saludos :3 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esto es solo con fines de comedia.
1. Necesidades del cuerpo

Estábamos Mako, Asami y yo (Korra) sentados en algún parque de ciudad república.

-Hey chicos ¿Que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo en los botes patortuga? – les comenté con una gran sonrisa en la cara, asi podría estar juntito a Asami - Vamos será divertido y aún es temprano son como las 2 de la tarde, después de eso podemos ir a comer algo.

-¿Acaso vas a pagar tu? yo no traigo dinero encima- arruinó con su actitud aguafiestas Mako

\- Por el dinero no hay problema y lo sabes bien Mako - Retó con la mirada y una sonrisa mi sensual y bella mujer

Como adoraba cuando hacia eso, y por eso me refiero a retar a Mako no a que pague siempre todo, ahora que lo pienso ella siempre termina pagando todo, rayos debo empezar a conseguir dinero por mi cuenta, después ¿que pensará de mi?, que soy una Avatar mantenida, una floja mantenida, no señor eso jamás! Sin darme cuenta y hundida en mis pensamientos estaba de pie con una pierna apoyada sobre una roca cercana empuñando la mano e irradiando destellos por los ojos.

-Esteemm.. No te preocupes Asami mejor te invito yo después que estemos a solas- Buajajajaj toma eso Mako!

-Chicas por favor no empiecen con sus cursilerías, para eso me hubiera ido con Bolin y Opal-Mencionó Mako más aguafiestas que de costumbre.

Ese hombre me estaba sacando de quicio, de haber sabido lo hubiera dejado con Lin. Di un gran suspiro cuando un hombre anciano salvaje aparece.

*Léase con voz de viejo de 60 desquiciado y con grandes problemas mentales  
-Jóvenes noto un extraña aura de desesperación y aburrimiento en ustedes, ¿acaso les gustaría jugar un poco conmigo?

-Viejo raro aléjese de aquí por favor no sabe con quién se está metiendo- Dije en tono serio, si el se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a MI Asami… a si … cof cof … y a Mako… juro que no le irá nada bien

-Tranquila Avatar Korra, no vengo a robar ni hacerles nada, vengo de forma tranquila a buscar trabajo, yo salí de prisión hace poco, pero eh cambiado y quiero pedir su apoyo para…

El viejo sacó un polvo blanco de su saco y nos lo arrojó a la cara a los 3, parecía harina, pero solo él sabe que era.

-¡Alacasam-salaman-agua del pantano y espíritus del bosque, hagan que estos jóvenes tengan una tarde que los desboque! –Gritó el anciano mientras brincaba en un pie y ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Ese señor estaba loco, definitivamente loco. Nos arrojó harina dijo unas palabras y se fue corriendo, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Todos tosimos un pequeño rato, y la visión era poco, pero me esforcé por buscar la mirada de mi amada, pero no era posible, mis ojos me estaban jugando una broma muy muy mala. ¿Qué hacía yo parada ahí?

-¡Asami, Mako rápido díganme! ¿Por qué estoy ahí? – Vi a mi yo sacudiéndose la harina cuidadosamente.

-¿Korra? – Cuestionó Asami - ¿por qué estás en mi cuerpo?

\- ¿Tu cuerpo? – Agache mi cabeza veía todo desde mas alto, vi mis manos eran claras, toqué mi cabeza llevaba en cabello corto. No!, no es posible! Estoy en el cuerpo de Mako! – Este es el cuerpo de Mako no ves Asami?

\- ¡Yo no soy Asami!, soy Mako, en el cuerpo de Asami! – Exclamó con tanta incredulidad como yo Mako

-Calma Chicos no es para tanto – Asami en mi cuerpo había hablado, ella tan tranquila como de costumbre.

\- Pero Asami…- Era raro hablarme a mí misma. – Estamos en un gran.. que digo gran, un muy muy grande lio!

-Korra cariño, por favor, esto es como un sueño para mi – dijo Asami con un brillo en la mirada

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo, ¿acaso haz perdido la cordura por tanta harina-polvo mágico inalado? No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo durara esto.

Comencé a hablar sin para y a decir todo lo mal que estaba esto mientras caminaba en círculos blablá la gente, blablá los amigos, que haríamos si no lográbamos volver a la normalidad y mas blablablá y palabras convincentes y alarmantes para mi novia.

\- Y es por eso Asami que no podemos tomar esto tan a la ligera debemos de… ¡Oye, por Raava eso que estas tocando es mi pecho! -No puedo creer que se pusiera hacer eso en un momento tan crítico como este, definitivamente ahora yo tenía que tomar el papel de responsable que a ella tanto le sale bien.

-Korra tú no eres la única que tiene inconvenientes por este cambio- Dijo Mako en el cuerpo de mi amada con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras seguía viendo como Asami disfrutaba de mi cuerpo.

-¡Diablos Mako! Ni se te ocurra tocar a Asami!- Creo que eso que dije no tuvo mucho sentido ¿verdad?

-¡Y que se supone que quieres que haga, este es mi cuerpo ahora! No es como si lo fuera a disfrutar como lo hace tu novia con el tuyo pero tengo que seguir moviéndome, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre- dijo Mako analizando la situación y si, aun con la cara roja.

-Aunque no me agrade aceptarlo tienes razón, esto debe de ser tratado de la forma más seria posible, por ello debemos de… ¡ Por Raava Asami deja de hacer eso, estamos en público!

Mi chica seguía disfrutando la situación con una gran sonrisa en la cara, estoy segura que sacaría provecho de ello, tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo que podía alcanzar, eso me estaba poniendo en una circunstancia realmente incomoda, yo no podía acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo, era más alto, más tosco, aunque bien trabajado, no estaba tan mal, pero que es esa extraña sensación, es algo que me molestado desde que cambiamos de cuerpo, o no esto no es posible, es muy difícil estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, no podía tener esa necesidad justo ahora y menos en este lugar donde no podía satisfacerla, no había un lugar adecuado para saciar esta sensación de presión . Voltee a ver a todos lados a ver si había un lugar óptimo para saciar mis ansias, pero no había nada, solo pude girar la cabeza hacia Asami, fijar la mirada en ella, mirarla con desesperación y muchas muchas ganas que me había estado conteniendo.

Asami – Pude decir casi como un suspiro-¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!


	2. No es lo que parece

**Capítulo 2 ¿Por qué aquí, por qué ahora?**

-¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!- Fue lo que con urgencia salió de mi boca.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, Asami y Mako me miraban fijamente, algo confundidos, temerosos, pero muy directamente. Asami se detuvo un momento antes de soltarse a reír.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de gracioso en todo esto?, de verdad estoy en problemas y mi vejiga esta a punto de reventar, por cierto gracias Mako por haberte estado aguantando todo este tiempo, no te costaba nada decirnos que necesitabas ir al baño- chillé mientras veía refunfuñando a Mako.

-¿Cómo querías que yo supiera que nos iban a cambiar de cuerpos? eh Avatar Korra, ni si quiera tú con todas tus cosas espirituosas pudiste predecirlo o tener una premonición o algo por el estilo- respingó Mako

-Chicos por favor, pueden dejar de actuar tan infantilmente un momento –Si, así es, la chica que se estaba manoseando con anterioridad ahora nos estaba regañando como toda una persona hecha derecha y sin culpa - como no tenemos idea de que pasará, solo nos queda seguir adelante y lo lograremos mejor si estamos unidos así que por favor mantengan la calma.

-Pero Asami- la miré con ojos de perrito a medio morir

-Oh! Es verdad corazoncito, olvidaba que, bueno que tu… eso, necesidades del cuerpo – Asami dijo mientras me tomaba la mano

Esa escena apuesto que puso más nervioso a Mako, es decir prácticamente nos estaba viendo a el y a mi de una forma amorosa, de seguro mas de 3 recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Lo bueno es que a estas alturas él está muy consciente del amor que nos tenemos Asami y yo. Solo le quedó girar la mirada a otro lado.

-Bien al mal paso darle prisa – mencioné mientras alzaba en puño a la altura de mi cara para darme valor a mi misma.

Caminamos un momento para lograr encontrar unos sanitarios públicos, Asami sabía bien la locación de estos, a fin de cuentas ella había ayudado a reconstruir gran parte de la ciudad, después de la pelea. Y bien ahí estaban, unos sanitarios con letrero de caballero, en mi vida había entrado a uno ni siquiera de broma o reto cuando era niña, pero esta situación lo ameritaba. No iba ir a mear atrás de un arbolito.

-Vamos Korra, yo sé que tú lo podrás hacerlo bien, eres fuerte, eres el Avatar haz tenido que pasar por situaciones más difíciles que esta, saldrás adelante pronto -Mi novia intentaba alentarme pero estoy segura que mi cara de pánico podría notarse a 3 calles.

-Korra yo- Dijo temeroso Mako -Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco, es decir es mi cuerpo a fin de cuentas, solo será para instruirte por el buen camino, no quiero salir lastimado, y menos de una parte tan sensible…

-¡NO! – Gritó Asami al instante – No puedo permitir que violes la privacidad de mi chica aunque sea tu propio cuerpo, eres un degenerado, ¿cómo se te ocurre acompañar a mi novia al baño?

-Bien bien, calma los 2, no creo que esto sea tan difícil – Dije con la voz temblorosa, en el fondo sabía que esto iba a ser una especie de misión imposible una de la que me las tenía que apañar para poder salir adelante –Muy bien, aquí voy, yo sola, adentrándome a las oscuridades y misterios del sanitario masculino, sin nadie a mi lado, completamente por mi misma, paso a paso, lento…

-¡Por Raava, Korra! ¿Te das cuenta de toda las incoherencias que estás diciendo? –dijo Asami con aires de desespero.

Me tomo de la mano y me jaló rápidamente al sanitario de caballeros, cerró con pasador la puerta y por lo último que alcancé a percatar del pobre Mako, fue la cara de angustia al vernos a las 2 entrar en aquel cuarto poco iluminado. Una vez estando ahí, mi respiración se agito ¿Por qué rayos Asami había decido entrar conmigo en aquel lugar?

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido, Korra bájate los pantalones – Dijo mi novia con cara seria y un tono muy seguro y convincente.

-Asami, yo…- Dije temblorosamente

Era muy raro y muy difícil estando en otro cuerpo tener que bajarme los pantalones en frente de mi novia, es decir no es mi cuerpo, prácticamente ella me estaría engañando con la mirada… No Korra en que estás pensando, solo tengo que dejar fluir lo que retengo en mi cuerpo, además debo tener confianza en Asami, no pasara nada.

-Estará bien, no pasará nada, solo tienes que apuntar y dejarlo fluir – mencionó Asami con un tono suave incluso un poco maternal, como me encanta cuando me habla así.

Me coloqué enfrente del mingitorio, di un gran suspiro y me preparé para bajarme los pantalones. Pero unas manos me rodearon por la cintura y bajaron dirigiéndose a mi cinturón, lo desabrochó, también hizó lo mismo con el botón y el cierre, ella estaba detrás mío, podía sentir mi pecho en la espalda, se sentía suavecito y esponjoso, me puse roja de pena, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Asami? tal vez no lo sabía pero aquella situación estaba girando a algo fuera de tono.

-¡Asami detente! – No dude en decirle inmediatamente

-Pero que estás diciendo yo solo quería ayudar – Me miro con ojitos tiernos e hizo un puchero, no puedo creer que aun en mi cuerpo pueda hacer esa carita tan linda.

-Bien bien, solo quédate a un lado- le dije pacientemente

Tomé bastante aire, di un gran suspiro y de manera súbita tome lo que había en mi entrepierna, definitivamente era algo asqueroso, no puedo creer que alguien tuviera que soportar tener algo entre las piernas de esa manera, lo tomé firmemente, lo miré, Asami me vio a mí y después ambas estábamos contemplando aquello que le daba varonilidad a Mako, lo miramos fijamente un momento intentando descifrar como es que aquella cosita mágica servía para deshacerse de lo contenido en el cuerpo y me dispuse a orinar, todo estaba siendo un desastre, estaba mojando todo y Asami solo se reía de mi.

-Ay Korrita parece que tienes bastantes problemas ¿verdad? –Dijo entre risitas mi novia que trataba de taparse la sonrisa con la mano

-Hey chicas ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ahí adentro? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi cuerpo? Abran la puerta de una buena vez! No me hagan usar mi fuego control!

-Oye Mako! Creo que estas un poco distraído recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo! –Le contestó Asami desde dentro en un tono burlesco, pareciera que disfrutaba de aquello– ¡Tienes un poco de desventaja ahora!

\- Si Mako mejor aléjate!, esto es cosa de chicas – ¿Acababa de decir chicas? ¿En cuantos de mis sentidos estaba que dije eso?

-¿Cosas de chicas, en el baño de caballeros?, además si mis oídos no me fallan se escuchó la voz de un hombre- Dijo la voz misteriosa de un joven que se había aproximado al área

Al parecer el también necesitaba entrar al baño, pero yo todavía no había terminado de descargar, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?, miré a Asami y las dos solo nos quedamos en silencio, nerviosamente. ¿Y si alguien nos descubría?, seria noticia de primera plana en los diarios de Ciudad republica "Avatar Korra engaña a Asami Sato con sus exnovio Mako" "Fotos de la página 3 a la 24" "Se sospecha que hay Makorrians felices". No señor, eso no lo permitiría.

-ah.. no, él y yo solo hablábamos de que, las chicas son las que deben estar en casa y cuidar los hijos – Mako estaba haciendo la peor representación de Asami, al parecer olvidaba que es dueña de industrias futuro.

-¡Señorita Sato! Es usted, nunca creí imaginarla en lugares tan públicos como este, es un honor conocerla- dijo el joven efusivamente emosionado.

-Gracias, joven- Dijo tan serio Mako como siempre

-Oiga señorita Sato, pero aquí entre nos, yo no le creo que estuvieran hablando de lo que me dijo, claramente escuche "esto es cosas de chicas" Y la voz que se escuchó es la de Mako ¿o me equivoco?, no lo puedo creer, de seguro Mako esta con una chica adentro! Me pregunto que clase de cosas estarán haciendo que solo las chicas pueden hacerlo, no, definitivamente esto lo que saber el mundo! -Dijo en joven con tono alterado

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ¿y si el joven hacia algo tonto?, nos meteríamos en un gran lio, escuche un golpe fuerte, y una caída.

-¿Mako?- cuestioné

-Ups! Se me pasó la mano – Contestó Mako – Lo eh dejado inconsciente, aprovechen y ya salgan!

-Pero no eh terminado- Respingué

-¡Pues apresúrate! – Me ordenó Mako

\- Veamos Korra ¿te falta mucho?- Cuestionó Asami

-No ya casi, pero es que me cortan la inspiración- Respondí

Bien volví a enfocarme en lo que hacía, al parecer ya había entendido un poco la anatomía masculina, apuntar y disparar, creo que era fácil.

-Hey!¿Por qué no intentas darle a esa manchita de ahí?- Dijo sonriente y susurrando, Asami

-¿por qué no?- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

Me concentré mucho, lo estaba logrando! Presión y constancia perfecta, tenía record de tiempo apuntándole a la mancha

-Mira lo estoy logrando! –Le comenté muy emocionada a mi novia

-¡Si amor tu puedes vas bien, sigue asi!- Me alentaba con mucha emoción Asami

-Ya casi termino, pero esto es divertido que bueno que me dijiste que lo hiciera

-Lo estás haciendo de maravilla…continua

-Solo un poco más… esto es muy difícil de manejar

-No le dejes de atinar, si no lo arruinarás todo

-¿y ahora? – ya había acabado de orinar

-No se, mételo y no lo dejes salir, asegúrate que este bien acomodado y adentro.- Sugirió Asami

-No se si pueda, esto es muy difícil- No entendía la ropa que llevaba Mako

-Deja te ayudo un poco- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-listo! Uff! Que bien se siente- me subí los pantalones, puse todo en su lugar, todo…(if you know what I mean) -Es algo muy relajante y satisfaciente- dije después de lavarme las manos y disponiéndome a Abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla completamente vi la cara seria de papa aplastada de Mako, y sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo sin mutar su cara Mako

-Solo fui a orinar es todo- Respondí

-¿tanto tiempo? Saben lo que tuve que hacer para darles más tiempo, golpe a un chico inocente, ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Y todo para que tú "lo estuvieras haciendo de maravilla" son unas indecentes, en un baño público ¡y con mi cuerpo!

-No Mako no es lo que piensas!-Dije helada –Además que clase de cosas te imaginas

\- Mako, de verdad no hemos hecho nada malo –Confirmó mi versión Asami

-Si, nada, ya mejor vamos a otro lado a ver que podemos resolver- Alcanzó a decir Mako mientras caminaba.

-Oye cabeza de chorlito ¡espéranos! – Le grité


	3. ¡¡Ni se te ocurra Mako!

**CAPITULO 3 **

**¡Ni se te ocurra Mako!**

Tras intentar perseguir a Mako le perdí de vista, caminé y busqué un poco más sin localizarlo.

-Genial ya perdimos de vista tu cuerpo- Le comenté a Asami haciendo una mueca de enojo

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, además es Mako que podría hacerme, sé que cuidara bien de mí.

Quería tomar de la mano a Asami mientras caminábamos, pero eso no podía ser. Me molestaba tanto estar es esa situación, tonto anciano que vino a arruinarnos la tarde, yo solo quería pasar un buen rato con mi amada mujer. Seguimos caminando como locas y por fin nos encontramos a Mako sentado en una banca con aires pensativos.

-Hey! Pero quien te crees para dejarnos así y además secuestraste el cuerpo de mi novia, estarás en problemas cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad – Según yo había dejado a Mako en su lugar.

-Eh estado pensando…-Me ignoró completamente aquel quien alguna vez fue mi pareja - Que deberíamos ir a la isla, con Tenzin, el con su sabiduría podría sacarnos de este embrollo.

-Me parece una no muy buena idea, te lo imaginas inmediatamente comenzaría a pensar que estamos jugando con él, además no siempre tiene mucho tiempo para estar resolviendo problemas juveniles, ¿y si mejor vamos a mi departamento? – Dijo Asami también pensativa.

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo muchas de hacer todo el viaje, tengo el presentimiento que esto terminará pronto, porque no mejor vamos al departamento de Asami y pasamos una tarde y noche tranquilas. – dije sonriendo pero, lo que Mako no sabía es que quería estar completamente al pendiente del cuerpo de Asami, si el llegase a tocar de forma no debida su cuerpo, o si corría riesgo, yo estaría ahí para hacer lo necesario.

-¡He dicho que vayamos donde Tenzin!- Dijo sacado de sus casillas Mako

-Si no que niño bonito- Y de verdad era bonito estaba dentro del cuerpo de mi amada.

-Si no hare esto! – Dijo Mako un poco sonrojado. Incluso creo que percibí un poco de sudor en su frente

Mako estaba sujetando los pechos de Asami, con un poco de fuerza mientras las piernas le temblaban, ese chico sabía lo que quería y sabía como conseguirlo, Asami y yo no tuvimos otra reacción más que abrir la boca lo más grande que se nos permitió al igual que los ojos no se nos desviaban de lo que estaba haciendo Mako.

-No te aproveches de eso! – Refunfuñe mientras sacaba unas dagas de fuego, pero que estoy pensando jamás podría tocarlo en ese estado.

\- ¿¡Tonto que haces!?- Le gritó Asami sonrojada pero con un poco de coraje.

-Vamos a casa de Tenzin ahora mismo o me obligarán a hacer cosas peores que estas – Ahora Mako se creía rey del chantaje.

-¿Cómo qué? Niño bonito – Uy! Le dije niño bonito en voz alta, espero Asami no lo haya notado, un momento ¿lo acabo de retar de nuevo? Bien hecho Korra, reta a Mako para que haga cosas peores en público con el cuerpo de tu amada.

-Juro que lo haré- Se escuchó decir la voz proveniente del cuerpo de Asami.

Mako realizó un movimiento de Hairbender (cabello control) tomó una postura muy sensual, entre abrió la boca dejando ver un poco sus dientes, cerró un poco los parpados a manera de seducción, con una mano levantó un poco de su falda mientras cruzaba levemente una pierna con la otra, la otra mano se la llevó a los labios, dejó soltar unas palabras.

-Korra, vamos al templo aire, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte – Dijo con una melodiosa y embobante voz que me dejo cautivada, ni siquiera recordé que ella ya no era Asami, pero quien podría negarse a esa obra divina convertida en mujer.

-Si querida lo que tú digas- Casi puedo jurar que dejé salir un poco de saliva mientras decía esas palabras

-¡Usted 2 no van a ir a ningún lado! – Gritó Asami desde mi cuerpo – No simplemente esto no es de Raava!

Asami seguía haciendo ademanes de enojo, tantos que sin darse cuenta había dejado atrapado a Mako en un bloque de hielo, gracias a que estábamos cerca de un mini-estanque artificial, es más si mi vista no me fallaba hasta una pobre rana-toro había caído ante el enojo de Asami compartiendo el mismo castigo que Mako.

-Cariño tranquila si sigues así, terminaras destruyendo el parque- A esas alturas Asami ya había arruinado un poco del pavimento, quemado unos botes de basura y deshojado algunos árboles de cerca.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si te vas de embobada con Mako?- Dijo aun furiosa-¿A caso ya no me quieres?- Me volteo a ver con ojos vidriosos, aun no entendía como era que podía cambiar ese temperamento de manera tan inmediata.

-Eh.. eh.. Si cariño claro que te amo con todo mi corazón- Le dije mientras me abrazaba

-Korra eres una tonta… pero también te amo- Me dijo haciendo carita de puchero y con todo de bebe

-Hey! Chicas lamento arruinar su cursilería, pero les recuerdo que sigo aquí atrapado – Reclamo Mako mientras movía ligeramente los dedos de la mano que era lo poco que se había salvado de la congelación.

-A si enseguida te saco- Dije sin ningún ánimo, pero recordé que yo no podía hacer agua control, y si usaba fuego tal vez el cuerpo de Asami saldría lastimado – ¿Asami crees que puedas sacarlo de ahí?

-No tengo idea ni de como lo metí, esto de ser maestro de los 4 elementos es muy confuso ¿Y si me lastimo?

-Tienes razón no podemos arriesgarnos déjame hacerlo a mí – Con una leve llama comencé a derretir el fuego para liberarle los brazos.

-Ten cuidado de no hacerme nada- Replicó Mako mientras veía como trabajaba

-Tú no opines, fuiste tú quien nos metió en esto. – Le dije con mirada amenazante.

-Esto es tan humillante- Dijo Asami en mi cuerpo mientras se tumbaba al piso- Me estoy cansado mucho de esto.

-¿humillante? ¿Se imaginan lo que sentí yo mientras estaban ustedes dos haciendo no sé qué en los baños? – Eso de verdad es humillante.

-Hey! pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo y cuidamos bien de tu "amiguito" – Dije con tono maduro pero mi madurez fue interrumpida por el grito de Asami

-¡Korra estas quemándome la ropa!

-¡No te quemes, no te quemes, no te quemes! -. Dije mientras soplaba y echaba airecito con la mano

-¡Con la mano no! No le soples! ¡Por Raava Korra ¿qué haces? ¡Usa fuego control ahora! Ahora! –Asami estaba muy exaltada

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Dijo Mako, que ya tenía las manos libres, mientras tocaba su frente a manera de desaprobación. Sabía que era mejor que no metiera las manos al fuego, saldría quemado.

\- A sí! Fuego control enseguida! – Con unos movimientos apagué el fuego, y al ver los resultados todos echamos a reír.

-Oye me gusta tu nuevo estilo- dijo Asami en todo burlesco - el acabado humo le sienta bien al traje y hace resaltar mi color de piel.

Su vestimenta ahora consistía de una minifalda bien chamuscada de la parte de abajo y un pedazo de media desecho, con la blusa ahumada. Cuando acabé de sacar a Mako, de la manera más delicada posible, comenzamos a caminar en dirección al departamento de Asami, después de haber visto lo que causó su experimento Mako no quiso volver a intentar ir a donde Tenzin.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sato – Dijo la voz de un caballero bastante Alto, portero del edificio donde estaba el departamento de mi novia.

-Buenas tardes Tenshi, Venimos muy cansados del paseo, así que por favor que nadie más se dirija a mi departamento por favor- Dijo Asami dando órdenes como si de respirar se tratara.

Lo que no recordaba es que ahora estaba en mi cuerpo, entonces era el Avatar quien le estaba diciendo aquellas palabras.

-¿Disculpe Avatar? – El portero estaba muy extrañado.

-Lo que ocurre es que, estamos tan enamoradas una de la otra que a veces respondemos una por la otra... ejejejejejeje – Dijo Mako con una sonrisa más falsa que el queso en la luna y un tic en el ojo que dejaba notar su nerviosismo. Enserio Mako! No se te ocurrió decir algo menos peor?

-Emm... si…Como diga señorita Sato- Dijo Tenshi levantando una ceja- por cierto, ese look que lleva le sienta muy bien.

-Ejejejeje muchas gracias- dijo Mako mientras levantaba la mano y la agitaba arduamente a manera de despedida, y si, aún tenía el tic en el ojo. Ese Chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era Asami, y obviamente tampoco sabía mentir.

Caminamos mientras veíamos fulminantemente a Mako, hasta que por fin nos encontramos con una puerta metálica muy elegante en acabados rojos y dorados, no podía creer que pasaríamos una noche los 3 juntos, aunque aún era temprano primero debíamos comer algo, Korra deja de pensar con el estómago! Nos esperaba una tarde-noche bastante larga… será mejor que me prepare para esto.


	4. Sometido por las chicas

**CAPITULO 4**

Un poco cansadas y con ganas de matar a Mako, Asami y yo entramos a la habitación primero, no era la primera vez que ella y yo lo hacíamos, pero Mako era un intruso nuevo.

-Vaya que es grande tu habitación Asami – Comentó el chico maestro fuego.

-¿Tú crees? Apenas cabemos Korra y yo – Dijo Asami con una sonrisa perversa y ojos picarones mientras me miraba – A Korra le gusta moverse mucho.

-O.K. Haré como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso- Dijo Mako mientras volteaba a ver el techo y caminaba a otra dirección de donde nosotras estábamos.

-Iré a ponerme ropa de dormir, ustedes chicos pónganse cómodos- Dijo Asami dirigiéndose a su closet que prácticamente era una habitación donde podía cambiarse de ropa.

-Pero Asami, no te quedará tu ropa estando en mi cuerpo! – Alcancé a decir mientras reaccionaba, pero Asami ya había cerrado la puerta.- Bueno como sea… Oye Mako, tú también deberías cambiarte de ropa, esa que traes ya está quemada, y huele bastante a humo todavía, pero ni se te ocurra manosear a Asami de nuevo o ya verás que le hago a tú cuerpo –Susurré lo último amenazante muy seria hacia Mako –Como sea, en un rato más iremos a dormir…. Mako? Me estas poniendo atención?

Mako se había quedando viendo muy fijamente hacia donde Asami se había metido, cuando giré la cabeza para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, me encontré con una yo en cabello suelto, casi podía jurar que se veía sedoso y manejable, una bata estilo kimono corta de seda en tonos lilas y un pequeño pantaloncillo que llegaba a medio muslo con encaje en la parte de abajo, mis glúteos resaltaban porque ajustaba bastante esas ropas, y aun que era algo muy sencillo, a comparación de otra ropa de dormir que tiene Asami, se veía bastante bien, quién diría que podía verme de esa manera. Sin darme cuenta yo también me había quedado viéndola fijamente.

-Eh? Chicos? Pasa algo? – Pregunto Asami mientras intentaba hacerse una Coleta, - Korra este se ve muy bonito en ti, la próxima vez que vengas y ya estemos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos, haré que te la pongas.

-Solo si después me la quitas- Se me escapó decir- Cof Cof aam… este.. Ah si! También hay que darle ropa limpia a Mako, Asami ¿tendrás algo muy casual y serio para que Mako pueda ponerse?

-No, esto era lo más decente que tenía en mi closet- Respondió mi chica alzando los hombros

-No importa, me dormiré así- Dijo Mako un tanto preocupado, de seguro tenía idea de lo que le esperaba vestir.

-De ninguna manera, no permitiré que dejes en ese estado mi cuerpo, ni siquiera por una noche, es más deberías quitarte toda esa mugre y humo, deberías ducharte – Dijo Asami mientras tocaba el cabello de Mako.

-Que!? un baño!? Estas loca Asami? , el… bueno el… Ay! Él te vería desnuda! No puedo permitir eso,¡ tú eres mía! – Dije sin hacerle mucho caso al sonrojo de mi cara.

-Yo no tengo intenciones pervertidas con Asami, si ella confía en que tome un baño pues…

-Tu cállate Mako, no cuentas en esta discusión- Dije dejándolo fuera de toda oportunidad de defenderse.

-Mmm tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, que te parece si, le vendamos los ojos y entre tú y yo lo bañamos?- Sugirió tan inteligente como siempre mi Amada mujer

-Pero que rayos! –Protestó Mako – ustedes están cayendo en la locura, más bien todos deberíamos ir a dormir de una buena vez.

-Me parece una excelente idea, eres tan lista – Alagué a mi novia –Bien Mako quítate la ropa, no hay nada que Asami y yo no conozcamos.

-Pero que indecencias son esas! No me pienso desnudar frente a ustedes este en el cuerpo de quien esté - Se intentó hacer el inocente y apropiado Mako.

-Ay… vamos no la hagas tanto de emoción – Lo sujeté por los brazos y Asami ya tenía preparado algo con que taparle los ojos – No te hagas el rudo, no queremos lastimar el hermoso cuerpo de Asami.

-No, no no no no no! – Suplicaba Mako – Ustedes no son lo suficientemente locas para hacer esto o si? – Asami vendo sus ojos y comenzó a quitarle la ropa – Si siguen haciendo esto gritaré por ayuda y seguro ya vendrá alguien – Asami ya le había quitado la mayoría de la ropa – Ok, no mejor que les parece si les doy un masaje de pies a ambas y les hago el desayu… Ay Asami! Las manos por ahí no! – Ella estaba quitándole la ropa interior a Mako, al parecer eso lo puso con la piel chinita, vaya este hombre ni aguanta nada.

Después de pelear y patalear un poco Mako se dio por vencido y terminó desnudo, con los ojos tapados dentro de la tina del baño de Asami. Era una escena bastante comprometedora, si alguien nos viese ahí de esa manera estaríamos en serios problemas.

-Mako, vamos coopera un poco más, no puedo lavar mi piel adecuadamente si te estas comportando persona desmayada- Dijo mi novia mientras levantaba el brazo de Mako para comenzar a tallar.

-Esto es tan indignante- Refunfuñó Mako

-No lo seria, si lo aceptaras de buena manera – Le reprimí – además estamos haciéndote un favor

Tallamos la cabeza, el cuerpo y hubo ciertas áreas del cuerpo de Asami, que yo ya conocía, que causaron que Mako se contrajera con el contacto. Quedo todo bien enjabonado y lo enjuagamos, lo pusimos en una bata rosita y esponjosa para que se secara y Asami cepilló y seco el cabello, mientras yo la veía a ella tan paciente.

-Ahora lo único que falta es ponerte ropa para dormir- Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Ya después de robarme toda la dignidad, ¿Están seguras que es lo único que les falta? – Dijo el maestro fuego mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

-Pues, creo que si – Mencionó Asami alzando los hombros – Vamos Korra hay ropa que elegir

Asami y yo nos adentramos en su enorme closet, con la esperanza de encontrar algo no tan provocativo, algo parecido a lo que ella llevaba sobre mi cuerpo, pero la búsqueda parecía en vano, al parecer ella tenía una colección de ropa erótica muy amplia, incluso había unos atuendo que yo no conocía, pero que moría por conocer. De entre tanta cosa hubo algo que me llamó la atención, ese estilo, yo lo conocía de algún lado, esos colores amarillos y naranjas eran inconfundibles, incluso yo había portado esos colores alguna vez en mi vida. Me acerqué a averiguar si mis ojos no me engañaban, y no estaba en lo incorrecto, descolgué el gancho y mostré la prenda a Asami con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-Asami, me gustaría saber, por el amor de Raava, ¿Por qué tienes una versión erótica y sensual del traje tradicional de los nómadas Aire? – y vaya que si era erótica y sensual.

-Este, yo, lo compré de incógnita en un lugar de mala muerte, hace algunos años, me pareció divertido y de alguna manera me recordó a ti, por eso lo compré, pero después que lo pensé mejor me di cuenta que tal vez no había sido mi mejor compra y por eso quedo aquí olvidado en mi armario, se supone que jamás debías enterarte de esto y ya no sé qué más te puedo decir al respecto - Dijo con la cara aún más roja mi amada.

-Yo creo que es lindo – Sin soltar el gancho coloque una mano detrás de mi cabeza, y aun sonrojada giré la cabeza a otro lado. – algún día deberías de ponértelo, creo que se vería muy mono en ti, mi pequeña maestra Aire.

\- ¿De verdad? , ay Korra no seas así, bueno como sea, concéntrate en seguir buscando

-Ya me cansé de buscar, que te parece si le llevamos el que sea a Mako y que se conforme.- De verdad estaba cansada de buscar entre tanta ropa e imaginarme a Asami en ella, solo me estaba desconcentrando y hacer tener ideas no propias para esa ocasión.

-Muy bien entonces que se ponga este, es cómodo aunque no lo parezca.

Sacó de entre tanta ropa y corsetería un conjunto de los colores que a ella más le gustaba usar, era un traje color rojo quemado, con toques de encaje negro, tenía algunas aplicaciones doradas, dejaba ver el escote bastante, esos tirantes parecía que podían romperse en cualquier momento, un calzoncillo, bastante diminuto, que tenía ligueros y con bastante encaje negro.

-Estas segura de que… - Quise interrumpir la cara de victoria de Asami pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba abriendo la puerta.-Como sea…

-Pero qué demonios! – Chilló Asami

-Me cansé de esperar y me puse a leer una revista, ¿no puedo? – Dijo Mako tumbado en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y cruzadas meneando un pie, sin llevar nada puesto por debajo de la bata. Lo siento Asami, tuve una hemorragia nasal.

\- Compórtate como una señorita decente y siéntate bien- Le reprimió Asami ante tal escena- Y Korra, límpiate la nariz.

Me limpie la nariz con la manga del saco de Mako, y me aproximé a él para vendarle de nuevo los ojos, esta vez no forcejeó sabía que era en vano su lucha. Asami comenzó a acomodar la parte de arriba de la ropa interior para dormir, era un sostén con una especie de bata de tela transparente, y yo, bueno yo, me hinqué justo frente a Mako, él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, tomé el pie del cuerpo de Asami, con sumo cuidado, sentí su tersa piel, vi que Mako no evito sentir cosquillas y brincó un poco, me puse nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, coloqué el calzoncillo por un extremo, y lo subí un poco por la pantorrilla, tragué saliva y en la frente se me notaba un poco de sudor, tomé su otro pie y terminé de colocar la ropa íntima, di un suspiro y con ambas manos subí aquella prenda para que pudiera tapar lo que alguna vez estuvo entre mi boca. Aun que fue un instante el recorrer esas piernas y sentirlas con mis manos hizo que mi piel estremeciera y que mi corazón comenzara a latir muy rápido, no pude evitar sonrojarme, comienzo a sospechar que si eso hubiera seguido mi sangre se hubiera ido a otro lado. (If you know what I mean)

-Listo ya estas – Pronunció Asami mientras se levantaba de la cama juntando sus manos en forma de victoria.

-Me veo ridículo, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas dormir con esto puesto? – Se quejó Mako mientras caminaba viéndose en un espejo.

-Yo pienso que se ve muy bien, además estas en el cuerpo de mi chica, y ella siempre se ve bien, así que aguántate.

-Korra tú también deberías cambiarte de ropa – Se dirigió hacia mi Asami

\- Pero que se supone que me ponga, ¿uno de tus trajes?- Ambas nos reímos en ese instante, es solo a imaginar a Mako en ropa erótica y sensual súper apretada de Asami, nos causó una risa incontenible.

-Dejen de reírse, ya se en lo que están pensando, Korra si quieres quédate así por mí no hay problema- indicó Mako haciendo gestos de indiferencia.

-Si buenas tardes, habla el avatar Korra, desde la Habitación de Asami Sato – Asami había comenzado a hacer una llamada – Si quiero hacer un pedido de una bata de dormir para caballero en talla mediana, aja, si algodón , cualquier color, si, muy bien , gracias. – Colgó el teléfono- Listo cariño enseguida te traerán una ropa cómoda y nueva para que puedas dormir tranquila.

\- Gracias amor, eres muy considera conmigo siempre, pero..

-Un momento, si todo el tiempo pudiste pedir ropa por teléfono porque yo tengo que llevar esto puesto! – Protestó inmediatamente después de percatarse del poder Sato.

-Si, pero me veo mejor usando ropa sexy. – Se excusó la Sato – Mejor ya vamos todos a acostarnos para dormir.

-Yo pido en medio! – Me apresure a decir, no quería que Mako se acercara a Asami de ninguna manera. Y así al tener a ambos a mis lados sabría qué hace cada quien.


	5. Adiós hechizo, Hola noche mágica

**CAPITULO 5**

**Adiós hechizo, hola noche mágica.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo no más lo hice por mañosa x3 ya lo iba a acabar en el pasado bujajaja pero no sé quería escribir cosas perves ñacañaca.

Cuando estaba planeando malvadamente el quedar en medio de Mako y Asami, llamaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Avatar Korra, su pedido de ropa de dormir para hombre en algodón talla mediana está listo – Se escuchó decir una voz por la puerta.

\- Si, permítame.- Asami se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta y dejo pasar al mensajero- Muchas gracias Jaime, eres muy amable, Dile a Komuro que lo cargue a mi cuenta número 3 por favor, buenas noches.

Asami cerró la puerta, nosotros nos quedamos helados, al parecer no recordó que estaba en mi cuerpo por que actuó con mucha naturalidad, el pobre de Jaime solo tenía cara de que no entendía la situación pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ya le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-Eh? ¿Por qué tienen esa cara? – Preguntó Asami con la bata en las manos

-No nada- Me apresuré a contestar, a fin de cuentas una mujer como Asami también puede tener sus descuidos, no era necesario recalcárselo – Muchas gracias por la ropa – Le dije mientras tomaba las prendas.

Me apresuré a ir al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta amenacé a Mako con la mirada, comencé a desvestirme, y podía percibir perfectamente mi cuerpo varonil, me quite la camisa veía mis pectorales en el espejo, me giré y vi parte de mi espalda, me dio un poco de pena, pero me apresuré a quitarme los pantalones, tenía un poco de ganas de ir al baño de nuevo, pero no hice, preferí aguantar lo más que pudiera. Ya en boxers , me cambié lo mas rápido posible me puse un pantalón corto y la bata de dormir encima, era muy suave y olía rico, me quedaba bastante bien, aunque ya era mucho tiempo mirándome al espejo, mejor decidí salir del baño.

-Te queda bien- Me alago mi chica – Mako si quieres puedes quedártela por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Gracias Asami – Dijo Mako – Bien ya después de que sufrí secuestro por parte de ustedes por que no mejor dormimos de una vez.

-Me parece buena idea, yo también estoy cansada- Por primera vez hice caso a Mako.

-Muy bien, acomódense todos- Dijo Asami mientras nos disponíamos a dormir, ella dejo la luz de la mesita encendida y apago las 8 luces que iluminan su enorme habitación.

Yo quede al centro de la cama como lo había planeado cuidadosamente, así podría cuidar de ambos, y ellos no se tocarían, soy una maldita genio, bien por mi.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Asami

-Buenas noches- Respondimos al unísono Mako y yo – Que descansen - fue lo último que pronuncié antes de que todos quedáramos dormidos.

Habían pasado un par de horas apenas estábamos pasando como media noche, y comencé a sentir como un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, me rasqué la cabeza, no le di mucha importancia, todo estaba muy oscuro, quería seguir durmiendo, medio abrí los ojos para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en su lugar pero no señor, no lo estaba. Porque Mako se había colado a mi lugar en medio de la cama, es un asqueroso pervertido, que le pasa,¿ y si tocó a Asami?, ¿y si habían hecho cosas a mis espaldas? Un momento ¿Mako estaba en medio? Toque mi cuerpo rápidamente, ¡era el mío! Traía la pijama que Asami me había puesto, ¡El hechizo se rompió! Ya era hora, por fin mi cuerpo mis brazos, mi … bueno, mis piernas. Me pregunto si debería despertar a los demás, no es mejor déjalos descansar y que se enteren mañana al despertar, jajajajaja pobre Mako, va a tener muchas ganas de levantarse al baño, lo deje muy lleno al pobre. Bien, por ahora debo de intentar seguir durmiendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y tratar de dormir era en vano, estaba muy ansiosa, quería estar con Asami a solas, toda la tarde no había podido si quiera darle un beso o nada. Y estaba ahí con su lencería tan hermosa, cálida, levanté la cabeza de la almohada y encendí una pequeña llama. Ahí estaba ella, pacíficamente durmiendo, tal vez, pueda esquivar a Mako y darle un pequeño beso. Si tan solo la cama estuviera despegada de la pared sería más fácil llegar con ella, bien Korra esto te ganas por querer pegar la cama a la ventana, por andar de caliente.

Por encima del cuerpo de Mako logré tocar delicadamente el brazo de Asami, su piel es tan suave, jamás me cansaré de ella, recorrí su brazo con la punta de mis dedos la imaginaba y recordaba todas las veces que había hecho eso con su brazo, teniéndola de frente viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo como una buena idiota enamorada.

No podía estar tranquila mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que siguiera, todo me decía "ve con Asami hazla tuya una vez más" movía un pie movía el otro, jugaba con un poco de aire control, respiraba, nada me calmaba, estaba muuuy impaciente.

Despacito me bajé de la cama, caminé de puntitas hacia el lado donde estaba Asami, pero lamentablemente ella estaba muy pegada a la orilla de la cama, era imposible que me pudiera recostar a su lado. Me hinqué justo en frente de ella, la vi unos instantes y sonreí, como la amaba. El verla ahí me tranquilizó, ya no quería hacer nada, mis impulsos se habían ido, me bastó con verla sonreír.

Me incorpore para dirigirme nuevamente a mi lugar de descanso, pero sentí que me sujetaron del brazo, giré era Asami, ella abrió los ojos y sonrio, yo conocía esa mirada y esa sonrisa, no dijimos nada, el silencio eran nuestras palabras. Nuevamente me vi con las rodillas en piso, Asami había logrado incorporase, me besó directa y apasionadamente. Me tumbo al piso precipitadamente, a fin de cuentas la cama estaba ocupada.

-Asami, nos van a escuchar – Susurré lo más bajo que pude

-Claro que no, solo no hagas mucho ruido, además ¿Así es más divertido no crees? –Me respondió mi novia mientras me sometía los brazos contra el piso.

-Pero yo…

-Shhh –Asami me silenció con otro beso.

Mi piernas estaban tensas y estiradas, tenía por encima de mí a Asami, montada de piernas abiertas, dejó de sujetarme los brazos, y sin dejar de besarme recorrió con sus manos mi cintura, forcejé un poco al principió mis pies se estremecían, sabía que no era lo correcto no ahí no ahora, pero finalmente terminé cediendo, me dejé llevar por donde ella me llevara.

Entre sus besos llenos de pasión, podía sentir su lengua topar un poco con mis dientes, la saliva era un tanto abundante, y la respiración se nos agitaba, comenzó a besar mi cuello, con pequeños toques, cosa que me hizo dejar escapar un leve gemido. Ella lo notó, me tomo la mano a modo de mensaje para que guardara más silencio, lo entendí perfectamente. Continuo bajando con sus besos, su dedo índice recorrió por el centró de mi pecho, comenzó a quitarme la ropa, le ayudé en eso. Dejó completamente expuesto mi pecho, y ella comenzó a besarme de nuevo, no podía con eso, era demasiado, iba a empezar a hacer ruido en cualquier momento, ella llego justo al centro de mi seno, y comenzó a lamer un poco, hacia círculos con su lengua, yo solo podía contraer un poco mis piernas, sentía una emoción que llegaba hasta la punta de mis pies.

Ella seguía su labor como quien come un helado, hasta que comenzó a morderme un poco, causaba un poco de dolor pero se sentía muy bien. Todo se sentía bien si estaba con ella. Yo tocaba sus hombros y exigía que ella también se desnudara, pero le gustaba retarme y no se dejaba fácilmente, tuve que ponerme dominante la senté frente a mí, ella se sorprendió. Le sonreí y coloque mis manos en su cintura, la besé mientras lentamente recorría sus costillas hasta llegar a su sostén, con mucha finura recorrí con los dedos el contorno expuesto de ellos y envolví su pecho en mis palmas, lo apreté un poco y pude sentir su forma. La solté para poder despojarla de sus prendas superiores, ella alzó los brazos así, sería más rápido , pero cuando apenas iba subiendo, me detuve a la mitad y la dejé expuesta, la visión se le dificultaba porque la luz era tenue casi inexistente y su ropa le había bloqueado la vista hacia mí. Con los brazos aun en el aire, me acerqué a ella y repetí lo que ella me había hecho. La posé en el piso, la vi a lo ojos "Te amo" susurré, y proseguí a besarla, la abracé con fuerza sentía como si nuestras almas fueran a fundirse una con la otra, deje caer mi pecho sobre el suyo, no puedo describir esa sensación es algo muy hermoso, siento su palpitar y estoy segura que ella siente el mío. Respiro su aroma, siento su calor y un poco de su sudor ya se había mezclado con el mío.

Se escuchó un ruido, era Mako. No debíamos seguir con eso, ambas sabíamos en lo que eso acabaría, no sería nada agradable, ambas nos congelamos ante el sonido, nos miramos, sabíamos que era mejor dejarlo para otro día, la abracé nuevamente y volví a besarla pero esta vez en la frente, busqué nuestra ropa perdida, hice un poco de fuego control para ver mejor, a fin de cuentas no queríamos despertar con la ropa al revés. Estábamos a mitad de cambiarnos pero nos vimos interrumpidas.

-ah! Por Raava! –Gritó Mako quien también estaba haciendo un poco de fuego control

-Mako! – Gritamos al unísono Asami y yo – No es lo que tu crees – Por Raava claro que era lo que él pensaba.

-Me voy ahora mismo! Ya estoy en mi cuerpo y me las puedo arreglar solo, no sé cómo se les ocurre.

-Mako aun vas en pijama! – Se apresuró a decir Asami mientras intentaba alcanzar al pobre Mako que ya iba en la puerta.

-Como sea ya da igual, nos vemos otro día, que se la pasen bien, buenas noches – Dijo Mako aun teniendo la cara un poco roja.

Asami y yo solo nos quedamos mudas, pero sabíamos que por fin teníamos un momento a solas, podríamos terminar lo que ya habíamos empezado.


End file.
